Dealing With the Devil
Dealing With the Devil is the fifteenth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the third episode of season 2. Summary Uuzoo is introduced to a new partner for her guard shifts - Pabu, an alligator who previously served in the army. While they are still getting used to each other, an explosion causes massive damage to the gate. Episode in Detail Panic spreads in a scientific facility with people trying to get to the exits, leaving behind only three mostly calm people; Dr. Pertinax, Dicante Gen and Akin Bolo. Gwady has gained entrance to the building, causing the panic of the other scientists as she is searching for and destroying scientific findings, namely a purple potion, which Pertinax claims to be dangerous enough to kill. After the scientists manage to escape Gwady meets up with a waiting Ryahno outside at a distance to the facility. Though the rat tries to keep a joking conversation with the other, Ryahno is far from amused and straight to the point, even downright impatient and aggressive. During their conversation it is revealed that Gwady drank the purple potion, though she also got the formula that the Rhythm Sundial had been after. At the same time in Dikuda Uuzoo meets her new guard partner, the alligator Pabu Ran, who was born and raised in Dikuda and used to serve in the military for 8 years, where Ryahno was his commander. He seems to be genuinely impressed with Uuzoo handling the threat of the big bird mostly on her own, which in turn flatters the snake. As they keep talking Pabu tells her about his plans of opening a restaurant and naming it after his son, who died in an accident five years ago. Uuzoo, unknowing how to react, falls silent, though as they want to re-engage in the conversation an explosion destroys the gates, knocking them both unconscious. Gwady, having just arrived at home from the mission, sees the news report on the explosion, where it is blamed on her, though she can't even so much as get angry over the false accusations, since her body is exhausted and her mind and senses going haywire after the potion she swallowed earlier takes effect on her body. Ryahno appears in her home, accompanied by two other people, who take care of the rat and detox her. After a day Gwady is already up and about again, trying to get Ryahno to allow her to leave her home, ending her tirade with the statement that she didn't cause the explosion at the gates, to which the other woman replies that she knows this, leaving the rat's home then. Outside Ryahno meets up with Loco at the destroyed gates, talking about the evidence gathered and the suspicion that it was Gwady's doing. The latter is actually listening in on them from a safe, hidden spots as she follows them, having left her home to clear her name. Ryahno voices her suspicion that the explosion was caused by HowYu in order to frame Gwady, whom the man dislikes, as well as cause damage to Uuzoo, who dared to stand up to him during the short period where he had control over the guards and legally brought the Bwo into the city. Gwady leaves the scene and heads to HowYu's mansion, hoping to gain some further information, which she does in one of the vents in her rat form, by eavesdropping on a conversation the man has, during which he admits in a phone call that he set the rat up and caused the explosion to get Uuzoo out of the way. Hearing about the snake gets Gwady irritated, since she dislikes how she keeps interfering with things. HowYu in the meantime is discussing his inability to finish building a machine, even with blueprints. As it turns out it's a large machine build for teleporting, which is then used to teleport a scientist into the mansion. Gwady, recognizing the logo on the scientist's labcoat, quickly gets into the room, killing them, during which she notices how they seem to be unreacting, almost a puppet and not a real human being. The rat then traps the teleportation machine in a pocket space, as well as grabs the dead body, leaving the mansion, after a short threat to HowYu, who wanted to stop her. Exhausted, Gwady meets up with Yavei, dropping the machine and the body in her care. Yavei compliments the rat for a job well done, though her offer of vacation for Gwady is disregarded by the woman. They part ways. The night after, explosions caused by Gwady take place all over the city, mostly around HowYu's martial art schools. The rat is chased by the police force throughout the city as they try to put an end to her spree. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Dr. Isabella Pertinax * Dicante Gen * Akin Bolo * Gwadeweido * Kuraz Ryahno * Yin Uuzoo * Pabu Ran * Krrah * Loco Wish * Sheenyai Yavei * Paci Ahrow (mentioned) * Su HowYu * Liu Cha Ching * Casey Mckinsie * Tenyu Eesh Yuw Trivia * This episode contains massive hints towards Gwady's instability and insanity, though the reasons for those are yet to be explained. * The scientist that got killed belonged to the BiS, just like Dr. Pertinax. * This wasn't the first time Gwady killed someone. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes